djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Umbara
The Battle of Umbara was a battle fought during the Clone Wars between the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and the Umbaran Military, who had recently withdrawn from the Republic and aligned themselves with and were supported by, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Prelude The Umbaran species left the Galactic Republic after their representative in the Galactic Senate, Mee Deechi, was murdered. Seeing that Umbara and the rest of the Umbaran System may switch sides to or fall to the Confederacy, the Grand Army launched an extremely large assault on the world. Space Battle A group of five acclamator-class assault ships moved in to secure the airspace, and two were shot down. The Battle Jedi Commanders Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee piloted starfighters and led squadrons of Z-5 Headhunters from the 327th Star Corps to cover the first wave so that they could land without being attacked by enemy air forces. The first and second waves were led by Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Saesee Tiin, Pong Krell and Anakin Skywalker, with other generals acting as secondary officers. First Wave Landing The 212th Attack Battalion along with other elements of the 7th Sky Corps were the first to land, and proceeded to make an advance towards the Umbaran capital. Operation Black Citadel An LAAT crewed by Advanced Reconnaissance Commandos from the Special Operations Brigade was carrying valuable cargo. It went missing, and a squad of troopers from the 13th Regiment was sent to discover their fate and retrieve the cargo. After a short firefight with Umbaran militia, the squad examined the crashed LAAT wreckage. The cargo was absent. They discovered an Umbaran outpost that seemed abandoned, but was actually host to a fungal biological weapon that broke out throughout the outpost. It infected the Umbaran garrison and the ARC troopers. Only three troopers from the 13th escaped, and the sector was secretly placed on lock down to secure the cargo and prevent the fungus from spreading. Second Wave Landing The 501st Legion and 698th Strike Battalion landed at separate zones, each working to secure their own landing areas against Umbaran infantry, tank and artillery forces. They deployed troopers and AT-RTs in mass. An elite group of the 698th infiltrated the Umbaran lines, taking over and using a mortar nest to destroy several other mortar nests. The 501st Legion continued to advance into Umbaran territory, seizing an airbase. They and the 212th were both fed false information by Jedi General Krell, which led them into a friendly fire ambush that cost numerous lives. Krell was arrested and then killed by a rogue trooper, known as "Dogma". Operation BlindRain During the battle, a group of Republic forces on the ground lost contact with the fleet in orbit, which was locked in combat with the CIS fleet overhead. Through the jammed communications, the Republic forces were told to hold their positions and to await further orders. Comprised of a company of 111th Heavy Brigade, members of the 46th Reaver Corps, and members of the 55th Armored Corps, the troopers prepared to repel any attackers. After minutes of silence, bombers constructed out of metal and biomass began firing down on the defenders. As the Republic troops scrambled for cover, bioform infantry appeared along the edge of the forest and attacked their positions. The 698th Strike Battalion's Jedi General transferred command of the defenders to Marshal Commander CC-3840-0020 "Netic". As the bioforms advanced, multiple drop pods landed and clone assassins surged forth, engaging the biomass infantry and driving them back into the forest. As the Clone Assassins came back, the clones in the ranks lost their memories from the operation and someone high up the chain of command informed Netic that he was to say they had fought off experimental droids. The officer in charge of the 111th company, Lieutenant 'Vengeance' Duncan pressed the officer for more intel and was informed that Republic high Command was testing experimental holographics. Angered that the Republic decided to test a project in a live war zone, Vengeance swore that if the Republic attempted this again High Command would see how much she thought of the project, and gave her men a command to decimate the clone assassins if they arrived again. Forward Offensive Marshal Commanders Netic and "Poltergeist" led a large array of vehicles and infantry against CIS-backed Umbaran positions. They used AT-TEs, AT-RTs, Juggernaut Turbo Tanks, and speeder bikes along with a few gunships. Umbaran militia used their mild telepathy and the mists to confuse the clones and volunteers, flanking them at every turn. Despite this, Republic troops successfully destroyed several tank and artillery divisions. Droid Factory Raid The 414th Raid Battalion was sent on a mission to destroy a joint Umbaran-CIS factory. Several of their personnel died, but they destroyed the factory. The LAAT supposed to extract them was destroyed in an explosion, and they were forced to await a replacement before leaving. City Occupation Personnel from the 46th were then diverted into an assault on an Umbaran city which was being protected by a heavy militia and droid presence that largely lacked vehicle and air support. They rapidly advanced across an open field and into the city, mopping up resistance. Third Wave Landing Personnel from the 373rd Arrowhead Legion and 187th Legion made landing at different locations, acquiring control of an outpost and began to utilize trench systems previously dug by engineers. The 187th's Imprisonment unit was responsible for dealing with prisoners while the rest of the 187th held their position and the 373rd advanced into enemy territory. Joint Task Operation The 698th Strike Battalion captured an Umbaran stronghold while the 55th Armoured Corps occupied forward positions on flat ground near some hills. Elements of the 111th and 46th provided backup, but by and large, remained back at the forward operating base. Commander Netic arranged for one of his newly-promoted captains to make a task force from 689th and 55th personnel, with a trooper from the 111th's Honor Guard and Thrash from the Special Operations Brigade joining in. They used the forest to infiltrate the Umbaran-CIS lines and destroy several fortified positions before withdrawing. Fourth Wave One battalion of clone troopers, five AT-TEs and two AT-RT units landed as an earlier assault force which was quickly dismantled by Umbaran tanks. Three acclamator-class assault ships arrived with three additional battalions, fourteen AT-TEs, and fifteen AT-RTs. The force landed and Two AT-RTs were annihilated by an Umbaran tank soon after entering the war zone. Three AT-RT units suffered casualties but managed to successfully assault a hovertank depot, calling in a bombing run and orbital strike to allow them to secure it. A platoon of clone troopers then held it down for use as a landing zone. Meanwhile, a platoon of 501st Legion reserve troopers were obliterated by an Umbaran hovertank. A platoon of clone troopers and an AT-TE went north and secured the third landing site, and the initial landing zone was lost during a Confederate counter-attack. Reinforced by another platoon, they advanced eastward into a nearby city. All clone forces in the north of that sector were annihilated by a single hovertank. An AT-TE secured vengeance by taking it down. With great difficulty, the northeast was secured and the Grand Army forces there successfully eliminated the Umbaran missile launchers and captured the city, scoring a minor Republic victory. Second Branch Two platoons, an ARF squad and a squadron of AT-RTs were deployed elsewhere as a separate landing foce. The first platoon initially moved to secure a northern landing zone for the arrival of reinforcements while the ARF troopers went south to perform reconnaissance, the second platoon held the initial landing zone and AT-RTs remained on standby. Three Y-Wings were dispatched to eliminate an Umbaran tank facility. Two Y-Wings were shot down by anti-air fire and the third successfully dropped it's payload, destroying the facility. A team sifting through the facility's wreckage at the end of the skirmish confirmed that no tanks were destroyed in the bombing run. The northern platoon received blasterfire from droids located to their east and west while a Venator-class Star Destroyer initiated an orbital bombardment that destroyed a second Umbaran tank facility. A second bombing run was called in on CIS forces located in a city to the northeast. All three Y-Wings were destroyed before they could drop their payloads. The platoon advancing on the city left a fireteam to defend the area while the rest of them moved to the southeast to secure the final landing zone. A platoon and two AT-TEs reinforced the southeast, preparing to strike, when an Umbaran ambush from the far southeast resulted in the platoon's destruction. The team going southeast met resistance, and at least one squad was completely killed in action. A bombing run and orbital bombardment were called on the city. Four Y-Wings went down, but one dropped a payload that destroyed several droid factories and two hovertanks. All eighteen AT-RTs were destroyed and two ARFs died in combat, with the other sixteen falling back. The city was officially cleared, with mopping up operations taking place throughout the region. In The Trenches Marshal Commander Netic decided to spearhead an offensive into Umbaran territory beyond the ground that they had already gained. He brought a large contingent of troops, tanks, and walkers with him, which proved invaluable in annihilating Umbaran defenders in a number of trenches. Suddenly, a combination of artillery barrages and bombing runs struck Netic's force to such an extent that they were separated and were easily sent into a retreat or destroyed by resurgent Umbaran infantry. Netic held his ground with a small group of troopers who destroyed several centipede tanks, but were ultimately outmatched by the highly trained Umbaran assassins sent to eliminate him. Jedi General Kalelia Huddee returned to the planet with a number of Low Altitude Assault Transports, supported by a group of shock troopers from the Coruscant Guard. They swiftly eliminated the enemy and withdrew Netic and the survivors, bringing them back to base camp. Netic spent several days recovering from his wounds. A Force-sensitive Togrutan assassin hired by the Umbarans tried to kill Netic, but only succeeded in taking out some of his guards before she was repulsed and forced to flee. Outcome The Republic's Grand Army lost thousands of personnel fighting on Umbara, but managed to prevent the planet's armed and naval forces from aiding the Separatists on other worlds. Umbaran minerals, supplies, relics and prototype weaponry were mostly kept out of the hands of the CIS. Colonel Naron redoubled his efforts on Lecundi after seeing that the Republic had captured his homeworld. A small garrison remained on Umbara, experiencing several minor skirmishes with insurgents until the rise of the Galactic Empire. Category:Battle Category:Battle of Umbara Category:Clone Wars Category:Umbara Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Umbaran Military Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:501st Legion Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:117th Ranger Corps Category:83rd Dark Corps Category:7th Sky Corps Category:5th Fleet Security Corps Category:Shadowstrike Detachment Category:55th Stealth Battalion Category:Galactic Republic Category:82nd Expedition Force Category:698th Strike Battalion Category:13th Infantry Regiment Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:829th Medical Legion Category:373rd Arrowhead Legion Category:187th Legion Category:55th Armoured Corps Category:46th Reaver Corps Category:Operation BlindRain Category:111th Heavy Brigade